Prototype (series)
Prototype is a video game series that consists of two main games and two comic book series. The franchise is developed by Radical Entertainment and published by Activision. The games have made appearances on platforms such as PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. Main games ''Prototype'' The first in the series, players control Alex Mercer, a powerful and deadly shape shifter with no memories of his past. Alex hunts those he thinks are responsible for his fate with the help of his sister, Dana Mercer. Along with Mercer, a deadly virus threatens the existence of the citizens. Mercer is later aided by Bradley Ragland in his search for the truth. Mercer realizes that he was responsible for the viral outbreak in Manhattan. In order to save the city from being destroyed by Blackwatch, a shady military organization determined to stop the spread of virus and Mercer, Alex allies himself with Robert Cross who was part of Blackwatch. Mercer succeeds in saving the city from destruction, but becomes a ghost among its people. ''Prototype 2'' It has been 14 months since the outbreak at Manhattan. Sgt James Heller returns to the city from war, only to find his family killed during the outbreak. Enraged at this, Heller joins the Blackwatch forces in the city. He requests to enter the Red zone, which is the highest infected zone in the city. Alex Mercer, watches Heller as he fights the infected. Impressed by his grit and implausible survival of the slaughter, considers him as an asset and infects him with the Mercer Virus. Heller discovering only part of the truth, considers Mercer responsible for his family's demise and begins his hunt. Spin-offs //Blacknet is a Facebook game that was released on 17 June 2011 by Radical Entertainment. This Facebook application is for the promotion of Prototype 2. The application is based on the communications network used by Blackwatch. Players can access the contents of Blacknet by "Hacking" its files. In order to access this application, the users must be 18 years of age or above. Comics ''Prototype'' Prototype is a 2009 comic book made by DC WildStorm that was released along with the game. It is written by Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti, and with art by Darick Robertson and Matt Jacobs. It reveals more about Hope, Idaho, Elizabeth Greene, and the viral outbreak. There are six-issues of the comic. ''Prototype 2'' Dark Horse Comics released a six-issue digital set of prequel comics to Prototype 2 before the game's release. They are written by Dan Jolley (the writer of the Prototype 2 game), and with art by Paco Diaz. There are a total of three chapters, each covered in two issues. The 1st chapter, titled "The Anchor" follows Alex Mercer in his journey to find the reasons to save or destroy humanity. The second chapter, titled "The Survivors", tells the story of three survivors caught in the midst of the second outbreak, and marks the rise of New York Zero. The third chapter, titled "The Labyrinth", follows James Heller during a military crisis before the events of Prototype 2. Main characters Alex Mercer : Voice actor: Barry Pepper (Prototype), Darryl Kurylo (Prototype 2) Alex Mercer, also known as The Prototype or by his codename Zeus, was the former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek. After learning that those affiliated with the project were being killed one by one, Alex tried to flee out of the city with a vial of his research. Cornered at Penn Station, Alex was forced to utilize the vial, and smashed it to the floor, unleashing the deadly virus onto the area, which later cover all of Manhattan Island. After awaking at a Gentek facility with no recollection of his past, Alex Mercer escapes the building, and soon discovers his newfound shape-shifting powers, granted by the virus he unleashed. With this, he begins to utilize his abilities in order to learn more of his fragmented past, as he scoured all of New York for those responsible. James Heller : Voice actor: Cornell Womack James Heller was a former U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant and the second Blacklight being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus and comes into possession of many of the same abilities, including superhuman strength and shape-shifting. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. External links *[http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Prototype_%28series%29 Prototype wikia] Category:2009 introductions Category:Action-adventure games Category:Activision games Category:Biopunk video games Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:Horror video games Category:Manhattan in fiction Category:Military science fiction video games Category:Open world video games Category:Prototype (series) Category:Science fiction video games Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games set in New York City Category:Viral outbreaks in fiction